εїзComenzando mi destinoεїз
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Bien, les planteare como va yendo mi hermosa vida en este momento... Esperen un momento ¡Que hermosa ni que ocho cuartos! Esto es lo peor que me a pasado. Y sí, encontrarme varada en un bosque desconocido con unos tipos raros con mascaras de caras de animales que ocultaban a la perfección sus rostros, no era lo más hermoso que había vivido.


**Naruto** ni **Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z** me pertenecen. Solo la trama de las ideas locas que escribo y salen de mi cabeza.

* * *

εїз**•Comenzando mi destino•**εїз

**§ **

Las calles a mi alrededor se encontraban repletas de personas.

Mi mirada se dirigía de un lado para el otro alarmada de encontrarme con las personas que me estaban buscando.

Sí que tenia problemas. Esta era la quinta suspensión en el mes. Pero la verdad no es como si yo tuviera la culpa de enfurecerme por todas las bromas que me hacen, o haber nacido con una fuerza un poco mayor a la de un hombre lleno de músculos. Y eso era lo que me llevaba a los sobrenombres como "La súper fresa" o "La súper Dulce Maniática Hulk", bueno debía admitir que tenían creatividad, pero hubiera deseado que no me molestaran todo el tiempo con ello. Eso me enfurecía más.

La verdad nadie se me acercaba por ello. Me tenían miedo o solo me consideraban el bicho más raro del mundo, pero la verdad yo al igual que ellos era un humano lleno de sentimientos, y no solo por haber nacido con una habilidad y una actitud algo destructiva, significara que no me doliera todo lo que me hacen o dicen. Algunos sin darse cuenta, otros solo lo hacen.

Pero estoy acostumbrada, o al menos eso me digo todo el tiempo. Desde chica mis padres me tuvieron con un cuidado especial, ellos sabían algunas cosas que me enfurecían y trataban de no sacarlas a la luz, y eso la verdad no me gustaba. Ellos al igual que mis compañeros tenían miedo. Cosa que me dejaba triste en varias ocasiones.

La mayoría de las veces apartaban, o alejaban a mi hermana del camino por miedo a que le hiciera daño, cosa que claro que no aria. Yo jamas lastimaría a mi hermanita no importara lo muy enojada que este. Ni siquiera podía jugar con ella cuando era la única que no me tenia miedo. Era yo en el mundo sola. Sin nadie que comprendiera aquellos sentimientos dentro de mí.

Solo pensaban en lo mejor para ellos, sin darse cuenta que con ello me dañaban. Pero tampoco es como si me pusiera a llorar, no. Como dije antes estaba acostumbrada. Solo ocasionaba que algunos arboles se cayeran por aquí y por allá, pero nada fuera de lo común.

Síp, nada fuera de lo común ¿Verdad?

Y ahora me encontraba caminando, o más bien escapando de los futuros regaño de mis padres. Que tal vez ni llegarían por su miedo a mi persona.

Algunas veces era frustrante.

Mire a mi alrededor. Tenia que sacar esta ira que me consumía antes de cometer una locura rompiendo cualquier cosa a mi alrededor. ¡Tenia que encontrar el bosque!

Pero de seguro ahí seria el primer lugar donde buscarían. Lo que tendría que hacer ahora era dejar que esa ira se fuera poco a poco y de forma incomoda, lejos de mí. Dejar de pensar en las cosas que no me agradaban, que odiaba. Como aquellas chiquillas mimadas que recibieron su paliza el día de hoy. Aquellas mismas chiquillas que fueron apoyadas por todos en sus mentiras sobre que no me habían hecho nada, en aquellas...

No pude más y patee un tarro de basura a un lado de mí, haciendo que todos los envoltorios y cosas se esparcieran por las calles. Recibiendo insultos de parte de las personas que conducían por ésta, más las miradas raras de los que caminaban junto a mí. No me importo.

Y por eso salí corriendo. Porque no me importaba que me miraran de esa manera, no me importaba que siempre lo hiciera. No me importaba que se hicieran los mejores que yo, ni tampoco que mintieran sin siquiera darse cuenta que lo que hacían era dañarme. Solo... solo ¡No me importaba!

No me importaba porque ellos eran aún peores que yo. No me importaba porque yo no hacia nada para desmentir aquellas mentiras. No me importaba porque la verdad... ¡Siempre me importo!

Me importa que no dejen de mirarme así, que no confíen en mí, que piensen que soy un bicho raro, que soy un monstruo diseñado para partir todo a mi alrededor.

Tal vez haya nacido así pero eso no significa que no me hablen, que no dejen de molestarme, que me acerque a las personas sin que ellas tengan miedo. Yo solo quiero ser alguien normal y sin súper fuerza.

Si es que lo normal implique no tener que ser insultada y alejada de todo.

Porque en ese caso de no ser así yo...

Pare mis pensamientos al darme cuenta que mis pisadas me habían hecho tropezar, tropezar en la tierra. En la tierra de un lugar con hojas secas y nuevas, lleno de árboles y algunos pájaros volando... ¡Había tropezado en el bosque de Tokio! ¿Pero cómo había hecho para llegar? Si recién estaba dominada por los edificios ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado pensando?

Sentí algo húmedo y frío caer de mi mejilla, me pare y pose mi mano en mi mejilla cubierta de un liquido que escurría de mis ojos ¡Pero si estaba llorando!

Me limpie rápidamente la cara con la manga de mi chaqueta negra y mire a mi alrededor con curiosidad. No conocía este lugar. Bueno, no me sonaba familiar del bosque de Tokio, y yo conocía la mayoría de él.

El bosque de Tokio contaba con menos árboles que aquí, ya que estos estaban más amontonados que de costumbre y parecían de una especie que nunca había visto antes. Eran mucho más grandes y largos que los que comúnmente golpeaba, y además habían pocas abes, no como a donde yo iba que siempre encontrabas alguna ardilla u animal diferente.

Pero entonces ¿Estoy perdida? ¿habré caído inconsciente y alguien me habrá llevado a este lugar desconocido sin que me diera cuenta? Bueno, la última no la creo una posibilidad ya que sentí el golpe y tropecé ahora.

Entonces ¿Qué paso con todo Tokio? ¿Dónde están los edificios, las personas, los tarros de basura, los autos? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿y como diablos había llegado hasta aquí?

Avance caminando insegura por todo el lugar, que prácticamente parecía un bosque lleno de árboles verdes. Lo curioso era como no se llegaba a escuchar nada alrededor, como si estuviera en un lugar donde no habitaba un solo ser vivo. Y eso fue un pensamiento que me llevo a pensar que no me encontraba ni cerca de Tokio, ya que si lo estuviera por lo menos escucharía el ruido de los transportes, de las personas, y de otras cosas.

Trague saliva dándome cuenta de que algo iba mal.

Mis rodillas cosquilleaban de dolor a causa del tropiezo recién dado. Seguí caminando hasta que me frustre y caí de rodillas al piso ¡Pero si prácticamente todo aquí era puro árbol! Debía admitir que hasta prefería estar con el regaño de mis padres ahora, que estar en medio de la nada –si la nada tiene árboles y naturaleza.

Me lleve las dos manos a la frente. Estaba cansada, frustrada, enojada. Quería sacar mi ira con algo. Quería golpear todo a mi alrededor, sentir el gusto de haber podido destruir algo. Sí, mi enojo se estaba propagando hasta mi cabeza. Pero de todas formas no lo haría, guardaría mis fuerzas para salir de este extraño lugar.

Sentí una rama partirse de repente, y me tense. Saque mis manos de mi frente y mire todos lados concentrada, tratando de conseguir información del causante de tal ruido. ¿Y si aquí había algún animal salvaje que me quería para su sena? Siento decirlo animal, pero te quedaras muerto de hambre. Antes muerta que ser devorada humillante y horriblemente por alguien que dejara mis restos por ahí. Pero por otro lado...

— ¿...Ho...Hola?— pregunte nerviosa a mi compañero invisible. Debía admitir que era la primera vez que hablaba desde hace más de dos horas. Me pregunto si mi familia ya se había cansado de buscarme y se encontraban viendo la televisión esperando mi posible llegada. Mire a mi alrededor en cuanto sentí varias miradas en mí. Pero al igual que mi otro intento, este también fue en vano. ¡No veía nada!

Bueno no hasta que de un rápido movimiento, y sin siquiera darme cuenta, tres personas con mascaras de animales, chalecos grises y ropas negras se pararon frente a mí y se me quedaron mirando.

Bien, debía admitir que:

–Uno: Esta era la situación más rara que me había pasado en vida.

–Dos: No tenia ni idea de donde me encontraba.

–Tres: Esas ropas sí que les quedaban muy bien.

–Cuatro: Esas mascaras me incomodaban.

–Cinco: Me sentía como una rata de laboratorio a punto de encontrar su destino en las agujas.

–Seis: ¿Por qué estos tipos raros se me quedan mirando bien quietitos ahí parados?

¿Si tenia miedo? Pues... ¡¿Y como no habría de tenerlo?! ¡¿Dónde diablos estaba?! ¡¿Y quienes eran estos tipos?!

_Recuerda Momoko eres súper mega fuerte. Puedes con ellos si intentan algo. Después de todo, cuando estas enojada eres una demoledora de árboles. _Pensé en ese momento.

**.**

**ღ _ ****๛ ****Continuara...****๛ ****_ ღ **

**.**

_Este es el primer capitulo del crossovert que tenia en la cabeza hace tiempo._

_Bueno, si quieren que la siga, todo vale. Sino quieren que lo haga, diganme o no la lean yo-qué-sé._

_**Hasta La Próxima**_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
